epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles 5 - Eminem vs Johnny Cash
Greetings, cykas! This probably marks the shortest amount of time between two of my battles. I was just really excited for this one, because of people used and because it's one of my favorites of mine. Alright, this is an emmensely popular suggestion, Eminem vs Johnny Cash, for basically the kings of opposite genres of music (Slim Shady vs Man in Black as well), but with the Alanomaly Rap Battle Twist mixed in :P Let's get this started, shall we? :P Also, special thanks to Leandro for creating the iTunes card god knows how long ago. And also don't forget to check out Smoshery's new battle here, which also came out today. It's beautiful :P Lyrics ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! Eminem (Beat) I’mma give you an Interview, Teach you how to Get Rhythm when you get the blues Tell you, Hey, Porter, I’m comin through the portal Cause, John, you couldn’t even make it to 2004, though. (Oh, oh!)You got a Ring of Fire? Man, I got a flock of flames! You’re more than 8 Miles away from reaching my fame! Walk the Line all you want, but don’t you dare cross it. Trust me, I’m the last person that you wanna be crossed with. I’ll drop you like you were a bee with no stinger, The only thing you got on me is that you’re a baritone singer! All the bitches know about your dia-beetus. Don’t give us an Encore, you should take my musical hiatus. Stay in Folsom Prison, maybe you’ll change in the Aftermath. I’ll let you rap so you can give me Proof I’ve got better raps. Johnny Cash (Beat) Hello, I’m Johnny Cash. Time to disobey my momma. Shoot you like the man in Reno, forget gun control of Obama. You’ll want to forget this battle, let me wipe your memory like a Man in Black. I’m the OG Country Singer and can still kick your ass in a rap. If I say any disses you’re gonna cry, cry cry. Slim, just cry alone. But I am GLAAD you showed up them folks back in 2001. Face me, Marshall, I’ll leave you on a Rock Island Line. Pinned down to the ground, using Nails size Nine. Without Me, this battle would lack southern music class. Don’t want a singer who is a father with a fatherless past. You can’t beat me here, so Eminem, Just Lose It. Walk on out like your dad, you got nothin in the music Business. You never respond, you just sit back and let the fans die like Stan. For a Rap God, your rhymes are of the most bland. beat drops as the background changes to a static rave. Skrillex is shown standing behind a desk with a laptop on it. Skrillex (Beat) My Name is Skrillex, comin in From First to Last 3 AM, Count the Bodies of my Teen Angst! Eminem, you’re like a wack MC Ebenezer Scrooge, Drop you like the bass, this Criminal’s about to lose! Johnny, I’m over here throwing around your last name, This generation loves me, they know country music’s lame! I crushed Mozart, sang along with EpicLLOYD. I’ll make you question yourself, more confusing than Sigmund Freud. Your name is what? Your name is who? According to Cash, it may as well be Sue. I hear the Rap God, walking into the Devil’s Den, Dubstep all over you, crush Cash and Eminem. Flows moving the world like you during your daughter’s childhood. I’ll destroy both of ya. and my legacy will be the only one understood. background changes to a metal concert. The Butcher Babies are shown on stage looking down at the other three. Carla’s lyrics are in grey, while Heidi’s lyrics are in red. Butcher Babies (Beat) Carla, and Heidi, comin in to Butcher these Babies, Singers gonna get Pussy Whipped by two heavy metal ladies! The chances of you winning? Slim. The way you act and dress? Shady. Not even Sonny here could light up your day, see? Do you Smell a Massacre? More like we're defliing, Cause we're burning Cash like the kind we're piling! Maybe he can meet his brother when we bring his Deathsurround! Lock you all in the basement until Death comes around. Dubstep on us? We got Goliath on our side, And Mr. Slowdeath is sure to bring an end to your lifeline! We prefer Magnolia Boulevard to the 8 Mile city creeps, We're taking you to a place where no one can hear you screm! Slaughter all of you and there will be no one left to slay! Let's get out of here cause They're Coming to Take us Away! (Ha ha!) area behind the Butcher Babies lights up. Eminem, Johnny Cash, and Skrillex step onto the stage, between Carla and Heidi as they turn around. A sillhoute is standing in the light, and is revealed to be Elvis Presley. Elvis Presley (Beat) Stop there, little ladies, you ain't leavin the buildin yet! The King has stepped in, throw you all into jail cells! I'm popular and controversial, for quite a few of the same reasons, Born in Mississippi and I died a Tennesseean! Why get Eminems when I could grab a bag of Skittles? Battling Cash, I'd rather update my Conway Twitter. Mr. Skrillex, I'm gonna cook you on a skillet Like the meat these Babies could butcher with a Slipknit, Making you more Tender than how my fans loved me, I stayed a while in Vegas but Aloha from Hawaii, I got more attention than anything else by the press, see, You're stepping to me, the King, the one and only, Elvis Presley! I'm the Richard Petty of music, with hair that's hella iconic! If I died on the shitter then the rest of you were under me, hella unironic! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ALANOMALY solo RAP BATTLES! Poll Who Won? Eminem Johnny Cash Skrillex Butcher Babies Elvis Presley Trivia General *This is the first royale to include more than five people, as the Butcher Babies are a duo rapping together against the rest of the opponents, giving the battle six people. *Katy Perry was originally going to represent pop and be in place of the Butcher Babies. Continuity *Each of the contestants here raps along to the instrumental of one of their songs: **Eminem raps to the instrumental of Not Afraid. **Johnny Cash raps to the instrumental of Folsom Prison. **Skrillex raps to the instrumental of Bangarang. **The Butcher Babies rap to the instrumental of They're Coming to Take Me Away. **Elvis Presley raps to the instrumental of Jailhouse Rock. **This is a concept previously used by Will Smith in Will Smith vs Adam Sandler, where he rapped to the theme song instrumental of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Hint for the next Battle Category:Blog posts